Roland Ishida
Summary Name/Known Aliases: 'Roland Joseph McLeod, "Black Lightning", Rol '''Origin: '''Bleach, Naruto, One Piece (Fan Character) '''Status: '''Alive '''Gender: '''Male '''Sexuality: '''Straight '''Birthdate: '''July 15th, 2998 '''Classification: '''Human, Shinigami, Arrancar '''Height/Weight: '''5'4/150 lbs | 6'3"/200 lbs '''Hair Color: '''Brown '''Eye Color: '''White (one red when using Sharingan) '''Alignment: '''Chaotic Good '''Affiliations: '''Pillar City, The Crystal Gems, Beach City, Beacon Academy, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Kingdom of Arendale Story Roland McLeod was originally a Bleach fan fiction character, but slowly has become mixed with other fandoms. In the creator's canon, he interacts with characters from many different verses, such as RWBY, Steven Universe, Frozen, and many more. Roland Joseph McLeod was born to a father who was heir to his royal shinigami family's highest seat, and to a mother who was a powerful arrancar. The two met during the Thousand Year Blood War, as some arrancar were recruited to aid in the shinigami's fight against the quincy. Falling in a forbidden love, the two eventually eloped and had a child. Fearing that the child would be ostracized and cast out of Soul Society, he remained in Hueco Mundo for the first week of his life before his parents sent him to the human world to live amongst mortals. Found by mercenaries in a snowy mountainous area, Roland was raised like a warrior. He learned to fight from the most rugged fighters around, constantly being taught never to give in. It was rough, but Roland loved every moment of it. Then, as he grew up, his adopted guardians decided to settle down as bodyguards for local nobility. Roland befriended three of the noble's children, all from different families: Wilhelm, a noble, Elise, another noble promised to Wilhelm when they came of age, and Edward, a son of a groundskeeper. All four of them lived in harmony, training and growing up together for years, until one day. Roland was only 13 years old on that fateful day. Wilhelm discovered that Elise and Edward were starting to get close, too close for his liking. In fact, Elise had even gone as far as to tell him that she no longer wanted to marry him. Wilhelm, accustomed to getting his way, was furious. He went to Roland to tell him his plans to get rid of Edward, to which Roland objected strongly. An argument started, and it escalated to the point that they began to battle. It raged for hours in the gardens, and as they were taught the Rokushiki, it was brutal and bloody. Eventually, Roland was given no choice, and used the only technique he knew that Wilhelm didn't: the Rokuogan. Inevitably, it killed Wilhelm, much to Roland's dismay. He was devastated that it came to it, and ran away from home soon after. For years, Roland travelled aimlessly, finding money doing what he did best: fighting and killing. He carved a bloody path across the world, going everywhere. Eventually, he met his match in a spiritually aware human monk, Aizen Mugiwara. Becoming his teacher, he studied for years to become spiritually aware, eventually awakening his latent shinigami abilities. While he struggled controlling his hollow powers, he travelled even further than before, even leaving his planet for years. He trained and made friends, eventually gaining more powers and abilities. As the rest of Roland's story is a work in progress, this part will be updated as his story goes along. This page is the end result of what will eventually happen to Roland as he grows over time. Personality Roland, as far as first impressions go, is a punk. He can be calloused, jaded, cold, and extremely sardonic. He cares little for what other people think of him, often doing things regardless of how people react. This does lend him a certain amount of confidence, however, and as such garners an amount of respect from those around him. This rough exterior personality, however, is just that: an exterior. Under his cool and uncaring guise is someone who truly cares for those close to him, who stands up for those in need, and delights in helping others. This side of him comes out in situations where it's really needed, or when the right people in his life pry beyond his hard shell. Roland is the way he is because of how broken his past has left him; if he had had an easier life, he might've been a much kinder person outwardly. But the events he's been through have caused him to shut down and put on an emotional armor around his heart, pushing away people and keeping himself distant enough that a loss won't hurt him like it might if he allowed people to get close. He also struggles to express himself, using combat as a release of his pent up angst. When in times of peace, Roland often feels restless. There is little relaxation that satisfies him, as he is incredibly tense and on alert at all times. But he isn't hopeless. People have broken through his cold persona, using their love for him, their purity of heart, or their desire to connect with him to persevere and bring out the best in him. When this happens, Roland's fighting spirit and internal empathy blend, giving way to his true self: a protector. Powers and Stats Key: Kid | RWBY Arc Base | Partially Hollowfied | First Shikai | SU Arc Base | Hollow Mask | True Shikai | Full Hollow | Sharingan Arc Base | Sharingan Arc Hollow Mask | Sharingan Arc Shikai | Bankai [[Tiering System|'Tier]]: 9-A '| '''7-B '| 'High 7-A '| '''Low 6-B | 6-C '| '''6-B '| 'High 6-A '| 'Low 5-B '| '6-B '| '''6-A | 5-B '''| '''5-A Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hand to Hand Combat Expert, Pseudo Flight, Statistics Amplification (via Tekkai's durability increase), Limited Durability Negation (via Rokuogan) | All previous, Chi Manipulation (the ability to use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu to increase offense and defense), Astral Manipulation (via Zanpakuto) | All previous, Energy Projection | All previous, Plasma Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation | Most previous | Most previous | All previous | All previous | Most previous, Limited Power Mimicry, Limited Precognition, Illusion Manipulation, Resistance to Illusion Manipulation, Attack Reflection | Most previous | All previous | All previous 'Attack Potency: Small Building Level '(obliterated a mansion) | '''City Level '(should be above most Rokushiki masters) | 'Small Island Level '(should be much stronger than Base 1) | 'Small Country Level '| '''Island Level | Country Level '| '''Multi-Continent Level '(could obliterate several hundred island sized meteors in under three minutes) | 'Small Planet Level '| 'Country Level '| '''Continent Level | Planet Level '''| '''Large Planet Level Speed: 'At least '''Hypersonic+ '(kept pace with Wilhelm) | 'High Hypersonic '| 'High Hypersonic+ '| 'Massively Hypersonic '| '''High Hypersonic+, Possibly Massively Hypersonic '(Should be at or near his original Shikai speed) | '''Massively Hypersonic+ '| 'Sub-Relativistic '| 'Relativistic '| 'Massively Hypersonic+ '| '''Sub-Relativistic+ | Relativistic '''| '''Speed of Light Lifting Strength: Class 10 '| '''Class 100 '| '''Class K | Class K '| '''Class K '| 'Class M '| 'Class M '| 'Class G '| 'Class K '| 'Class M '| '''Class G | Class T Striking Strength: Small Building Class '| '''City Class '| 'Small Island Class '| 'Small Country Class '| 'Island Class '| 'Country Class '| 'Multi-Continent Class '| 'Small Planet Class '| 'Country Class '| '''Continent Class | Planet Class '''| '''Large Planet Class Durability: Small Building Level '| '''City Level '| 'Small Island Level '| 'Small Country Level '| 'Island Level '| 'Country Level '| 'Multi-Continent Level '| 'Small Planet Level '| 'Country Level '| '''Continent Class | Planet Level '''| '''Large Planet Level Stamina: 'Monstrously high; can fight even when grievously wounded 'Range: 'Extended melee with sword(s), several meters with Rokushiki abilities, several hundred meters with zanpakuto abilities '''Standard Equipment: '''Durendal (His zanpakuto) 'Intelligence: '''High: has continuously won fights in which he is outclassed using cunning strategy and an insanely adaptive thinking set. Has outsmarted various high level combatants with both creativity and a reluctance to assume defeat is the only option. Essentially his personality magnifies his intelligence in battle, giving him a unique advantage. '''Weaknesses: '''As a swordsman, he is a close-ranged fighter primarily. Additionally, he's more of a damage dealer than a tank when it comes to his archetype as a fighter, yet still fights pretty recklessly, albeit tenaciously. '''Feats: Once cut the moon in half, then obliterated one of the halves. Trained for one month straight with the Sharingan without stopping. Countered and overwhelmed a large planet level attack. Was cut nearly completely in half and continued to live and even move. Has repeatedly blown away foes through buildings and roads. Decimated an island the size of California with a Gran Rey Cero. Held up a city-sized meteor with his Susano'o. Intercepted over five hundred planetoid meteors and destroyed them within three minutes. Broke through heavy mind control through willpower alone. Fought and beat a Juubi Jinchuriki. Destroyed multiple Rasenshuriken with one Moretsuna Ken. Has experience against foes with danmaku, high tier regen, and massive amounts of hax. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shinigami Abilities: '''Though Roland possesses some degree of skill over most shinigami powers, he really only uses zanpakuto related abilities. His experience with Rokushiki along with his incredible strength and speed means he has little use for most shinigami techniques. For example, though he does know Shunpo, he chooses to use Kamisori over it due to it being equal in almost every way to Shunpo when he uses it, and having the bonus of being more connected to the technique. Like all spiritually aware beings, Roland is an expert at using reiryoku as reiatsu, both offensively and defensively, as well as practically. For example, he can intimidate opponents by exerting aggressive reiatsu, form footholds in the air to walk on (making several Rokushiki abilities easier to use), and even directly attack with it using his zanpakuto. '''Zanpakuto: '''Roland's zanpakuto takes the from of a katana, specifically a daito due to its slight length when compared to other swords of the same style. It has a soul and mind of its own, and Roland can enter his "inner world" to train with its spirit. Additionally, it can affect spiritually incorporeal opponents, cleanse negative spiritual energy offensively, and even pass lost souls on to the afterlife. In the right hands, it is a powerful tool and a deadly weapon. * '''Shikai: Durendal: '''When Roland uses his shikai, his one sword splits into two swords, both forming the set called Durendal. Both are in the style of the Roman Gladius, albeit a bit big. One is slightly longer, sporting a spear-like handle. Originally he could only manifest one sword, being that his Zanpakuto refused to give him access to his full power, until he discovered his hollow heritage and managed to prove his worth to his sword. The swords, once released, have the ability to channel, produce, cast and even fully control different forms of plasma, like lightning and fire. He can shape extensions onto his weapons for greater combat versatility (such as whips or bigger blades), fling waves of energy at his opponents, and control it to be used tactically (such as traps or shields). In addition, having swords that resemble Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki, many parallels have been drawn between them. Some say Roland is his reincarnation, or that Ichigo is his distant ancestor. ** '''Moretsuna Ken (Tempest Sword): '''Roland launches a wave of raw, jagged energy. It is a very versatile technique, as the waves can be shaped into spikes, crescent arcs or spirals. He can also mix in environmental and situational elements, such as stormy weather to reduce his reiatsu consumption. This is his favorite means of ranged offense. ** '''Fulgur Hastam (Lightning Spear): '''Using the same energy as Moretsuna Ken, Roland coats his sword spear (or his short sword using spear-like extensions) in plasma and throws at his opponent like a javelin. Using his raw strength, the power of the infused energy and the power of the zanpakuto itself, this attack is fast enough to break the speed of light and can annihilate his enemies. Unfortunately, he does have to retrieve his sword spear afterwards, leaving him slightly more vulnerable without it for a short time. This attack is his most powerful ranged technique. * '''Bankai: Skele Durendal: '''The final evolution of Roland's zanpakuto. The two swords come together once more, forming a gigantic blade. His power increases more than tenfold, along with his speed and striking power, and his ability to use and cast plasma become godly. He also gains full control over his hollow abilities, as his bankai provides power through extreme control over his reiatsu. It is said that his bankai is the strongest in all of shinigami history, as it heightens nearly every aspect of his fighting capabilities. Roland spent a month to get his bankai, as opposed to the usual ten years it takes. This is mainly due to the fact that he was already strong enough to take on his zanpakuto spirit, Durendal, and that he impressed the spirit by doing it without a sword. This aside, Roland's bankai is ridiculous, and allows him to apply his lightning in far more powerful ways and with much more control. '''Hollow Abilities: '''Roland can utilize his arrancar heritage to power up, but in the form of a visored, ripping away at his face to form the classic mask. He cannot use a Resurrecíon like most Arrancar, but his bankai resembles a Segunda Etapa. Many speculate as to why this is, but for now it remains a mystery. Roland can also take on more physical attributes of a hollow, like white skin and claws, making him more vicious but also further increasing his power. * '''Cero: '''Roland can fire off a large amount of reiatsu with his hand, a blast which can be charged and fired relatively quickly if need be. ** '''Gran Rey Cero: '''A much larger and more dangerous version of a cero, done by mixing in blood. ** '''Moretsuna Ken Cero: '''A cero infused into a Moretsuna Ken, making it vastly stronger. * '''Hierro: '''Extremely hard skin of a hollow. * '''Bala: '''Hardens the user's reiatsu and fires it like a bullet from their fist; it is stated that it is not as strong as a cero, but is twenty times faster. '''Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye): '''Roland possesses one Sharingan eye, which he got from Mase Uchiha. The Sharingan gives Roland several outstanding abilities, as follows: He can see chakra and reiatsu as colors, can copy basic fighting techniques, and can predict the trajectory of and track fast moving objects. * '''Sharingan Genjutsu: '''As someone possessing the Sharingan, Roland has the ability to alter one or more of the five senses of his opponent, albeit not for very long considering his skill at it is lackluster. Normally he uses this in a more practical way, rather than by applying it in combat, but when his back is to the wall and he has to win a fight, he'll use it subtly to set up a plan or to buy time if need be. * '''Mangekyo Sharigan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye): '''This version of the Sharingan gives the user a unique ability in each eye. Roland must spend extra energy to use this ability, as he has to convert his reiatsu into chakra to use the ninjutsu. Normally, using a Mangekyo Sharigan will erode the person's vision until they go blind, but Mase had acquired an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. ** '''Senketsu (Fresh Blood): '''Mase's, and now Roland's, left eye's unique ability. It allows the user to transfer any damage they have taken from a particular source and return it to that source, with some limitations: when taking damage from multiple sources, he can only defer the damage back to their original source, not controlling how much each target takes. Additionally, he can only use the technique three to four times before becoming very fatigued. ** '''Susano'o: '''Roland can use this technique, but barely. Roland can summon a large being made of reiryoku to move as he sees fit, or to act as a shield (it should be noted that as he does not possess chakra, constantly converting his reiatsu would be unbelievably taxing, and as such he uses raw reiryoku instead of chakra). The later stages allow for flesh, clothes, armor, a weapon, and even more body parts to be summoned, but Roland can only summon a skeletal torso including a head, body, and arms. Supposedly, Roland shouldn't be able to use this technique at all, given that he only has one Mangekyo Sharingan, but because he uses reiryoku (spirit energy) rather than chakra (human, or I guess technically alien energy). This is Roland's strongest form of defense. '''Rokushiki: '''Roland's primary hand-to-hand fighting style that he learned as a child and mixes with his swordplay. It is a special martial arts style for superhumans that encompasses six different techniques, with access to a seventh for those who master all six. * '''Geppo (Moon Step): '''Allows to user to kick the air hard enough that they jump off it, allowing them to set up for swift aerial attacks or cross great distances without ever touching the ground. As Roland can form footholds in midair with reiryoku, his mastery over this technique is heightened using both abilities in combinations to maneuver around the battlefield. * '''Tekkai (Iron Mass): '''Harden's the user's muscles to be as tough as iron, which nullifies damage from most attacks, but can be overcome with enough force. ** '''Tekkai Go (Iron Mass Strength): '''Instead of simply using the technique, the user visibly tenses as well, making the technique much stronger. * '''Shigan (Finger Gun): '''A close-quarters combat technique in which the user pushes their finger into a target at a high speed, leaving a wound akin to that of a firearm. ** '''Tobu Shigan (Flying Finger Gun): '''A flick that fires a compressed air shockwave that enable the use of Shigan without getting close ** '''Shigan: Oren (Finger Gun: Yellow Lotus): '''A barrage of shigan at high speed *** '''Shigan: Madara (Finger Gun: Speckles): '''A barrage of shigan with both hands ** '''Jugon (Stern Beast): '''A punch thrown in the same way and at the same speed as shigan *** '''Susano'o Jugon: '''A jugon done using the Susano'o. It not only makes the technique faster, but more powerful as well. *** '''Jugon Ogi: Fukuro Dataki (Stern Beast Technique: Owl Thrasher): '''A barrage of jugon, thrown as Roland moves around his opponent * '''Rankyaku (Storm Leg): '''A projectile compressed air blade launched with a kick, or with a swing from an appendage of appropriate length. Roland often uses this as a delivery system for his lightning, using his arm and sword to launch the technique. ** '''Rankyaku: Amaterasu (Storm Leg: Shining Heaven): '''A rankyaku fired off with infused lightning from Roland's zanpakuto. ** '''Susano'o Rankyaku: '''A rankyaku fired off while using Susano'o. It makes the technique faster and vastly stronger. ** '''Cero Rankyaku: '''A rankyaku used to increase the speed and power of a cero by firing it directly behind the cero, catching it and carrying it further and stronger. * '''Soru (Shave): '''Allows the user to move at extremely high speeds over short distances to either avoid attacks or to attack with greater power by kicking ten times in the blink of an eye. Roland demonstrates unbelievable mastery over this technique, making it faster by tapping his foot both with greater strength and also more than ten times. ** '''Kamisori: '''A 3-D movement technique using both Soru and Geppo; this is Roland's main battlefield transportation method. Using this technique, Roland is able to equal if not surpass the techniques known as Shunpo (a shinigami high-speed movement technique) and Sonido (the hollow equivalent of the same technique). * '''Kami-e (Paper Drawing): '''The user allows their body to go limp, letting them dodge attacks like a falling piece of paper. * '''Rokuogan (Six King Gun): '''A hidden seventh technique used only by those who have absolute mastery over all six techniques. This technique allows the user to perform a double one-inch punch with both fists that can both bypass most forms of conventional durability (including human flesh) and deal unbelievably high amounts of internal damage. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia/Art (WIP) Roland's favorite ice cream is mint chocolate chip. Roland's birthday is the same day as Ichigo Kurosaki's. Roland is extremely bashful when it comes to pretty girls and flirting. Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Bleach Characters Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Spirits Category:Naruto Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans